


A Sinful Touch

by kkjoudai



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Astre Phantomhive - Freeform, Astre lowkey likes his bro, Brother/Brother Incest, Ciel calls his bro darling, Ciel is in LOVE, Ciel x Astre, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Incest, Lizzie is not competition, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Modern Era, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Smut, Their parents are alive, Twincest, Twins, might make this a series idk, more tags in the future maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkjoudai/pseuds/kkjoudai
Summary: Modern Setting AU. Astre Phantomhive has made a living for himself as an adult while his twin takes over as heir.His brother decides to see him by word of emergency, but things get intense between the two fairly quickly.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Real Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	A Sinful Touch

Astre expected himself to be ecstatic, afterall his brother was visiting. And yet.. he found himself disappointed at the news. When did he start feeling this way about his twin? Maybe he always felt this way, but the kindness demonstrated from his other half would make him forget his true feelings momentarily. In reality, he was jealous, jealous that he wasn’t the heir to the company or manor, and jealous that he was surmounted to nothing but being his twin’s “spare”.

With his brother in _his_ city, _his_ territory, things may be taken away from him again. It was unfair, all of life was unfair really, but ‘tis the life of being a younger twin. Nevertheless, Astre made a good name for himself. He now ran a massive company of his own called Funtom Corporation, which expanded over toys, candy, delicacies, perfume, etc. They were based in London, but had stores all over the country. He was no longer lesser than his brother, he had already proven himself to be a worthy entrepreneur. Their only difference is one inherited old money, the other made something of himself with new money.

“Sir,” a low voice rang out, breaking Astre from his train of thoughts. Crimson eyes dimmed before meeting the gaze of his master. “He has arrived.”

“Let him in Sebastian, and take him into the Entertainment Room. I’m sure my dear brother would like to bond over a chess session. I’ll be there, I just need a moment,” Astre stated firmly, fixing the cuffs on his sleeves as his heart raced and trembled.

“Yes, sir,” his butler smiled as he bowed in respect before opening the door. 

This was an immediate cue for Astre to flee from the scene so he can regain his composure. Hearing the familiar voice of his brother’s far behind him, he closed the door and turned on the water. His eyes fixated on his reflection.

_What in the bloody hell. Here? Already? I can’t even have one additional hour to myself?_ Astre thought, splashing water into his face. The young man was in the powder room, eyes gawking into the mirror with great intensity. He turned the handles of the sink and his head sunk down in exasperation. “Ciel... why can’t you let me live my own life in peace..”

His brother, Ciel, was always attached to him since they were children. At first it was endearing, two young children being stuck together like glue at all times. But when one gets older, it becomes disconcerting. Ciel was always to be heir to the family business. Watchdog Inc., overseeing the funding of the Yard and holding various investments in transportation companies and production. He was expected to grow independent and work towards maintaining the family legacy whilst Astre was to do something productive on his own. In another sense, “fend for himself”. Yet Ciel always envisioned Astre forever by his side. Maybe he could even appoint him as his VP. Right?

Astre had dreams for himself. That’s right, he dreamed of becoming something on his own, a dream without Ciel in it.

Astre waited as his servants opened the doors to the entertainment room for him. It was a sunroom with a skyline, riddled with greenery, luxury seats, game boards, and a fireplace with a flat screen stationed on top. All of the highest quality, all maintained in perfect condition.

And there he was, alluring sapphire eyes meeting his own. Gentle, beautiful eyes held with the longest of thick lashes. Ciel looked ethereal, like an actual doll. He stood up, reminding Astre once again how he was the younger twin. For he noticed that Ciel stood a couple inches taller and had a stronger build than his slender self. His poise screamed dominance and arrogance.

“There you are!” he cheered, a wide and bright smile forming from cheek to cheek. “Oh how I missed you! I’m so happy to see you!”

A soft smile formed on Astre’s face as he closed his eyes, lowering his head in the process. “Hello, Ciel. What compelled you to come visit? You’ll make Lizzie worry if you are away for too long.”

“Oh my dear Lizzie? Hmm...” Ciel’s voice took a different tone until his shining eyes met Astre’s again. “I would like to tell you about something. ‘Tis why I am here so soon, and early at that.”

Astre nodded and looked at his Butler. “Sebastian, fetch us both some tea. Any kind will do, along with Funtom’s signature macarons.”

“Yes sir.”

As the raven butler left to follow his master’s orders, Astre presented himself across Ciel at the chess table. He was to play black pieces again, as his other played white. Just like when they were children.

“What is it that troubles you?”

“I-“ Ciel was holding a chess piece, pausing before continuing to set his pieces. “I broke my engagement, Astre.”

“ _What?_ ”

Astre gawked at his brother in shock. The bluenette’s silken locks shifted ever so slightly as their eyes met once more. Ciel didn’t have a sad expression, instead the more he looked at his twin the more gentle his face seemed. His rosey lips parted ever so slightly until they pursed together again. Ciel initiated breaking off eye contact.

“It was good, for the both of us,” he continued, smiling his charming smile as they began their first match. “We were betrothed as children. Although a rebellious move, it was necessary for our happiness. Lizzie realized she never did love me, just tried to since I was her groom. And I..” his voice faltered. A saddened expression, Astre had never seen this before.

“Did something happen?”

Ciel only hummed in response. Sebastian then cleared his throat, presenting them with earl grey tea and on a silver tray, the widest array of Funtom’s own signature macarons. He bowed and left the two alone as Astre smirked when he saw Ciel’s eyes glimmer with delight.

“We have raspberry, pistachio, vanilla, chocolate....” Astre chuckled slightly before saying, “...strawberry, ba-“

“Strawberry!” Ciel exclaimed in an excited manner. Oh how he knew his brother too well.

The two enjoyed their drinks and treats, almost forgetting the discussion at hand. But the silence became deafening between them, and once more their eyes met. Astre noticed his brother’s flushed cheeks as he gazed back on their board and made his next move.

“Do you remember, my dear Astre, when we were 9?”

“Remember...?”

The older half giggled, almost playfully before his hands clasped around the younger’s. “The white clover promise we had?”

Astre’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to sift through his memories. It was so long ago. 13 years ago to be precise. _White clover promise? What could that have entailed?_

He reached his brother’s hand to his lips, kissing the heirloom ring that sat on his middle finger before pulling away. “Apologies, but I cannot recall this promise we made as children. Nevertheless, I don’t doubt that it occurred.”

Astre sat for a moment before adding, “You never did answer my previous question. Did something happen?”

The two continued moving their pieces as Ciel averted his eyes to the window that sat on his right, Astre’s left. “Lizzie is attending Oxford. She met a young chap there.”

Astre’s expression softened. Could it be that the dear older twin was heartbroken? Perhaps he was the one that fell for her between the two.

“I’m ecstatic for her. It gave me an excuse to cut things off. Of course, the Midfords were furious. Mum and dad as well, you can only imagine...”

Ciel noticed Astre’s baffled face and chuckled, pinching his soft michelin cheeks he adored so much. “It was good for me as well. I’ve loved someone else my whole life.”

This was incredulous to Astre. Ciel, smitten with another for the entirety of his life? Had he met her before? Why is this the first he has ever heard of this?

In a disgruntled manner, Astre made his move before reclining in his seat. “Her name? Or are you to keep me waiting.”

Ciel’s face reddened as his hand hovered over the white knight. “How could you not know?” He wondered, in the softest of voices. “Mmmm. Checkmate, brother.”

“Wh-“

Ciel took his black king swiftly with his knight. It was only him who could ever be his perfect match in chess. How aggravating that is to him.

“Another round, hm?” Ciel’s eyes glimmered with delight, but Astre felt the domineering and menacing pierce that they had. 

“Only if you tell me who your beloved is.”

Ciel was going to push the limits, but his heartbeat quickened as he saw his other half’s nimble fingers grasping the corners of the table. Was he this upset? How endearing this was.

“ _You_.”

“I- I beg your pardon? What about me?”

Astre was better than this. He was inquisitive and analytical, so this situation aggravated him. Ciel stood up, running his hands through his hair slowly before he went to his twin. Astre stared at him in confusion as he bent over, grabbing his beautiful face and pulling it in close.

“ _You are a fool, Astre. For I have loved you my entire life.”_

This? This was blasphemous! Was his older twin claiming romantic love for his own flesh and blood? The very individual that stands identical to him? This was scandalous!

“Ciel get ahold of yourself! You are speaking like a madman!” Astre yelled, attempting to pull back and leave his seat. It was all but in vain, as Ciel’s grip on him only tightened. 

His expression was filled with lust as he swung his leg over his twin, sitting himself down on his lap. Astre’s face flushed a dark red as he stuttered, attempting to find the right words he wanted to say.

“Mmm, you’ve always been so beautiful, so _delicious_. You set my body on fire,” Ciel cooed in a low tone, sending chills down Astre’s spine. He held his head between his palms and lightly licked his other half’s plump red lips. 

Astre almost choked from shock, making sounds that was music to his twin’s ears. Ciel buckled his hips forward, smirking as his younger shrieked from the friction placed upon his member.

“Our white clover promise, my darling, was a declaration of our love to one another. And I had adorn you...” Ciel said breathlessly, before planting his lips into the folds of Astre’s. “...I adorned you with an entire crown. You have been mine, you belong to me, since that day, mind, body and soul...”

Astre’s eyes were like saucers. It was like Ciel crowned him as his bride. Before he could respond, the softest and sweetest of lips pressed against his once more, this time a tongue dancing its way into his mouth. His eyes grew half-lidded, he could feel the lust his brother had oozed onto him. As much as he wanted to resist, this felt _so good and exciting._

Ciel deepened the kiss and grinded against the younger immediately, Astre releasing a small shriek as he felt himself harden. 

_What in the bloody fuck is happening?_

“C-Ciel-“ Astre groaned breathlessly as his brother domineered him completely and began sucking on his neck. “Mmm... Ciel we cannot.. this is wrong... I’ll..”

Hips buckled again, and Astre shivered from feeling how hard his brother was against him.

“ _Please we are brothers. This.. it's wrong. I can pretend this never happened.. I._.”

Hands cupped around his throbbing member and he fell in shock, meeting the beautiful eyes of Ciel.

“I don’t want to forget this. I _want_ this. And I know you do too. Mmm you still love me? You naughty boy...” Ciel licked the other’s neck before nibbling on his ear, his breath quickening from the cute small moans he was hearing. “ _I’m going to fuck you until you cannot move. That’s why I’m here.”_

Did Astre always want him? Is this true? He found himself unable to resist as he felt himself fall into absolute ecstasy. Did he declare love for his brother as well? Why can’t he move? Why was he lusting for his dick suddenly?

Ciel’s face reddened as Astre kissed him back with the same amount of hunger. Hands wandered and searched over each other’s bodies, playing at the nipples, caressing the soft curves of the waist, wrapping around the hardened tips that throbbed to be sucked in. Astre’s eyes slowly opened as Ciel grabbed him by the neck and pulled him off the seat, maneuvering him to the leather couches that sat by the fireplace.

“Be a good boy and bend over for me.”

It was like Astre was mindless now. Ciel’s alpha presence forced him to go into a submissive state. He bent over on the couch, shuddering as he felt his brother touch him intimately from behind and grind against him. 

Was this really happening? _Yes it is._

“Strip for me,” Ciel commanded, his tone dark and aggressive.

Astre looked at him with wavering eyes as he took off his clothes. His porcelain thin body out on full display for his older half. He watched Ciel’s eyes grow in hunger as he quickly stripped off his own clothes.

So toned, strong, with broader shoulders. His skin was perfect. Ciel was perfect.

“Get over here and pleasure me,” Ciel purred. The older was in absolute heaven. Oh how quickly Astre’s body was responding to him... he should have done this a very long time ago.

Astre’s eyes lowered to his brother’s cock. Thick in girth, and long enough that he felt himself shrink smaller. _What am I doing? If I really do this, there is no turning back. I may as well burn in Hell._

But the moment he crawled toward his other half, witnessing a twitch in reaction from Ciel’s lust for him, he felt himself heat up more. 

_I’m going to hell_ , he thought to himself, wrapping his fingers around the length as his breath brushed over the head. _I’m so going to hell._.

Closing his eyes, Ciel’s cock stuffed up his mouth, causing a whimper from the younger as he began to bob his head. The elder’s eyes were filled with desire, pleasure, and pure love as he watched his twin go down on him. _Bliss_.

“Is this your first time, darling?~”

Astre’s eyes widened. There was embarrassment and shame as he tried to rub his tongue along Ciel’s shaft.

The elder bit his lip in pleasure and grabbed a fistful of his other half’s hair. “It’s okay if you’re inexperienced with oral. I’ll show you exactly how I like it.”

He shoved his cock deep into his brother’s mouth, panting as he watched tears form in Astre’s glimmering eyes. Saliva mixed with pre-cum dripped down his face as the elder began moving more vigorously, humping Astre’s mouth like his life depended on it.

Groaning and gasping, Astre’s cock throbbed and his tight hole twitched. He felt like a hole that was simply being used, but it felt so damn good. 

“G-God...” Ciel gasped, pulling out as a _‘pop!’_ sound emitted from his brother’s mouth. He was going to cum, but he couldn’t. Not yet. Not when he had yet to mark his beloved as his own.

“On your knees,” he demanded, breathlessly as he looked at his slender brother obey without hesitation. His doe eyes peering up at him sent his mind into a frenzy. Without a second thought, he bent over and kissed Astre hard, nibbling on his bottom lip, sucking on his tongue, going out of his way to claim every inch of his mouth.

His hands went down the back, grasping onto Astre’s cheeks as he yelped in surprise. _He is so cute..._

The younger pressed his body against him, rubbing his smaller cock on his leg as he swung his arms around his neck. The kiss only deepened, and a rogue finger made its way into Astre’s tight hole.

“Mmm...!” Astre groaned, as an aching pleasure riveted through him while his brother fingered him. “Mmmn... Ciel it hurts a little...”

The younger shuddered, gazing into his twin’s beautiful face as he smirked deviously at him, pulling out the finger and sucking on it slowly. “Tell me brother, how many have you bed?” he mused, drenching his finger before reaching behind to finger Astre again. His brother shuddered in his embrace and hid his face on his chest.

“N-no one…”

Ciel’s heart raced. Astre was a _virgin_ , meaning he was his first sexual experience. This changed everything. A chuckle left his lips as he fingered more roughly, sending his younger twin into a frenzy. The moans that left his lips were all for him, and him alone. He had always dreamt of this day.

“ _Look at you, dirty whore. You’re all hard for your own brother. You want your brother to make love to you so badly,”_ he smirked, watching his sibling redden and pant with every thrust of the finger. Then two, and three. He stretched his hole and in doing so, his own cock was on fire. He needed to claim Astre finally. This was what he dreamed of.

“Turn around and stick yourself out for me.”

Astre ran his fingers over his erect pink buds on his chest, looking up at his brother as he obeyed his command. The view was so sensual and sexy to Ciel. He caressed Astre’s shaft while spitting into his quivering hole, which was begging to be fucked.

His head pressed on the hole, but he didn’t move. A smirk grew on his face as his twin whined. “You want my cock that badly? Then who do you belong to?” Ciel teased, slapping his twin’s cheek as he yelped in pleasure. 

“I b-belong to y-you…” Astre moaned, gasping as he felt fingers trail down his spine.

“ _I am a brother fucker_ , say it,” the elder demanded. He rubbed himself against the entrance as his brother mewled.

“I-I’m a brother fucker..”

“ _That’s a good boy_ ,” Ciel groaned, pressing himself deep inside Astre. His twin’s back arched as he moaned Ciel’s name. The walls grasped his cock tightly, he was in ecstasy.

At this moment he lost all composure. Astre lost his virginity to his own twin, and his twin was _big_. With long and hard thrusts, his eyes rolled back as he loosened his voice. His brother’s heat embraced him from behind, breath trickling down his neck and sweat being exchanged with the two. The younger drooled as two fingers were shoved into his mouth.

“ _Ciel, mmm, more…”_ he cried while his twin quickened the pace. His body felt electrified. 

His brother claimed every inch of him. He fucked him mercilessly, suckled his nipples and bruised his neck with love bites. Riding on top was Astre’s most favorite, as he could look down and witness all the lust and love in Ciel’s eyes. His slender hands would trail over and pump his shaft too, all while bouncing on his twin brother’s cock. 

“ _I’m your dirty whore,_ ” Astre cried, while Ciel yanked his head back and thrusted into him roughly. He was hitting the spot so perfectly, that tears formed into the younger’s eyes as his vision was going black. He was going to cum, and it would be a huge load.

“ _Mmmn_ ,” Ciel gasped, the sudden moan electrifying his brother even more. “ _I love you… I love you so much…”_ He held the smaller body against his close as he continued thrusting. He was full of so much pleasure and love for his brother. “ _You’re mine forever… I love you…”_

Astre trembled and cried as he came everywhere, feeling his hole get pumped with his brother’s juices as well. He felt his brother trail his tongue against his neck lovingly, with a hand caressing the back of his head full of affection. He couldn’t even open his eyes as his energy was, literally, fucked out of him.

_Yeah I’m definitely going to hell now, but I don’t regret this._

Lips pressed against his, less composed and full of fatigue and passion. His eyes slowly opened and saw his brother, kissing him before pulling back to cup his cheek. He was stunning. Disheveled bluenette locks, heavy blue eyes, with a rosiness to his pale skin. Sweat sat on his body like small pearls. This beautiful man is the one who decided to claim him as his own.

“So, how about our next match of chess?”

And this beautiful man was Astre’s twin brother.

  
  



End file.
